1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to systems and methods of monitoring, controlling, and managing energy usage. More specifically, the invention relates to systems and methods for reviewing and overriding energy management system parameters using a remote terminal unit such as a thermostat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Energy management systems (EMS's) typically control and monitor multiple endpoints such as HVAC units, lighting panels, and/or other power consuming devices, typically located in different areas (zones) of a building. If endpoints are monitored and controlled by a centralized EMS, some local control is also desirable in order to provide local users a system status review and the ability to initiate temporary control overrides in a particular zone.
Local monitoring and control can be performed in several ways. In some systems, the site controller has a display that shows the status and other data associated with all of the energy management equipment. To make a change or to view status and data, an individual must be present at the location of the central site controller. However, it is often difficult to find a single location for the controller/display that allows convenient access by personnel from each zone. In the case of lighting control, many systems employ electromechanical switches and status indicators. To override a lighting group, a switch would be pressed or pushed and the state of the group would change. An indicator would reflect the changed status accordingly. Electromechanical solutions, however, lack the flexibility of a full digital solution. In some systems, particularly ones where the site controller lacks a display, users are provided with a web portal or other software residing at an onsite computer. However, many businesses do not allow all employees to use the computers, thus preventing some employees from initiating local overrides when necessary.